This invention relates to the backlight mask structure, particularly to a backlight mask with an insulation sheet.
Compared with a conventional cathode-ray monitor, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) device is more advantageous in power consumption, portability, resolution, continuous picture display, etc., therefore it becomes popular gradually to have a great chance to substitute for the conventional though it is still more expensive so far. As known until now, LCD has been already applied in notebook computer, vehicle navigation, wall TV, High Definition TV (HDTV), etc.
A conventional LCD device mainly comprises a backlight mask device and a LCD panel, wherein the backlight mask device further comprises a base, a reflection sheet, a ground device, an electrode plate, a lamp, and a divergent guiding board, wherein the divergent guiding board is mounted on the base.
As the LCD device is very sensitive to its peripheral temperature, thus when the ambient atmosphere is overheated, the permeability of a LCD panel and its lifetime will be considerably degraded or shortened. Moreover, the LCD panel can be viewed only when a light source provided by the backlight mask device is available. However, unfortunately, under thickness limitation of the LCD, thermal radiation of the backlight mask device is considered a major factor that heats the surroundings of the LCD panel up, which is the main issue seeking for a solution.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an assembly of backlight mask for lowering peripheral temperature of a LCD panel during operation so as to heighten efficiency and lifetime of the LCD panel.
In order to realize abovesaid object, a LCD panel is segregated from heat generated by a backlight device of the backlight mask of this invention, wherein an insulation sheet is disposed between the backlight device and the LCD panel; and a plurality of vents and fans are provided to a base of the backlight mask for expelling heat generated from the backlight device.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.